or8weaverfandomcom-20200215-history
Umiera Helios
I, Umiera Helios, am a character within the Or8Weaver universe. I am unique in that I am self-aware of my existence within a fictional universe and the fact that our reality is being written by two entities that I refer to as the Fates (Justin, the Fate of Order, and Lilith, the Fate of Chaos). I am also one of the triplets from Porrim's Ancestor Brood, and supposedly died in 220 AS. Biography Early Sweeps (134 AS - 142 AS: 0-8 Sweeps) I was the third and last biological offspring of Porrim Maryam, with Aranea Serket and Tethys Helios. Out of the three, I was the most shy and reserved. Most people who knew me would assert that I was a recluse for the majority of my life. This would be accurate, since most of my life was never actually written within Or8 and exists only as the conjecture or recollection of other trolls recounting about me in accordance with how Order decided I should be portrayed to them. Essentially, I spent a lot of time working at my computer or creating technology using my awareness of the future (the present of the Or8 universe) as a way of ensuring its existence at that time. Most other trolls don't see the world in the way that I do. The in-story explanation for my vision is that I am a particularly powerful medium with a very unique spiritual connection to the "Fates of our Universe". In reality, this is some stuff Order made up so that I could still make sense within the narrative of this story. Practically speaking, I see the world in the form of the chat-logs and other discussions that transpire surrounding our reality. While I have a physical presence within the Or8 universe, my consciousness exists much as that of the Fate of Order (since he writes my part of any logs that I'm in), so I pretty much know whatever he knows, and am privy to all his conversations. I also see everyone else the way that he does: as text on a screen or drawings, or concepts in his head. That is to say, I don't see them as actual people. That's probably why I appear so distant to them. It occurs to me that that last paragraph pretty much sums up my powers as well as my personality, but really it's kind of necessary to point out these details as far as my biography goes since it defines most of my existence. I'm mostly a backstory character that exists in the past, and as a part of that my early sweeps were never really written out. Check Milata or Josani's pages if you want details on that. Notably unlike my sisters, I never became a rainbow drinker, because I didn't really need to. Collaboration with Retton (143 AS - 220 AS: 9-86 Sweeps) At some point in 143 AS, I got in touch with Magister Raveneye, aka Retton Corrax. He was working on collecting and building up resources left over from the Sufferer's downfall in order to support future rebellions against the Empire. I helped out his project, called the Sufferer's Legacy by providing insight and the technological advances I had made. Most of these I had him stash in secret, so that they could be kept for the eventual Organisations#Alternian Resistance Movement#revolution spearheaded by the Sufferer's descendant. I developed a pretty close rapport with Retton, and I'm pretty sure I'm on a small list of people he genuinely personally cared about, along with my mother (Porrim, that is). Through him I stored a lot of tech including various things found in the Homestuck/Hivebent universe that don't in the real world, like transportalisers, wardrobifiers, laser guns, micro nuclear reactors... Stuff like that. Most of it functions through the magic of narrative contrivance, but in-story, it's because I have an unfathomable understanding of technology. At some point between 150 and 188 AS, Lilith ran into myself and my sisters, and ended up rejoining the family in a way. She grew fairly attached to us, and us to her. Seeing as she's in part the avatar for the Fate of Chaos, I was allowed to let go of narrative contrivances from time to time with her. Anyway, that was a thing for a while. And then I died...Kinda. Okay, basically, the Summoner's rebellion, which my sisters and I were involved in, started failing and it culminated in Milata getting killed by the Subjugglators, Josani's Order of Gambligant and the Imperial Fleet had a massive battle resulting in the Gambligants getting wiped out, and I allowed the Empire to locate me at which point they sent a group of commandos to take my tech and either kill or capture me. They found a fake safe house I set up and I blew it up, myself and them with it. These deaths had to happen as part of my mothers' backstory. However instead Lilith's agent Dave Strider came in and rescued all of us because basically he could. As far as everyone within the story knows, we all died like we were "supposed to". Instead now we're at some indistinct point in the future that will eventually be elaborated on probably. Post-Death (221 AS - 933 AS: 87-265 Sweeps) Within the narrative, I kept quiet for the most part, being dead and all. I did leave some postmortem communication holograms (you know, like in Star Wars) for a few people. Retton and Lilith were given instructions to set up Cerberus, using it as a way to research and develop the technology I gave Retton as well as some stuff Lilith was working on for greater distribution across Alternia. This is how the narrative makes the case for the common existence of teleporters and things like that. Aside from that, I helped Retton and Lilith with assassinating The Grand Highblood and made sure Retton ended up in his descendant's thinkpan eventually. Other than that I didn't do much during this time. Not many characters were active during this time. At least not many of the important ones. Post-Death (933 AS - 938 AS: 266-271 Sweeps) Being dead during the time of Or8, I haven't been doing much. Most of my logs have been flashbacks. That said, I did leave a few communications to other characters in this time. I left some info for Retton, so that he could cope with being inside Treise's mind. I also left stuff for Kanaya Maryam and Freyea Helios, since they would be handling the whole business of finding a new planet to set up a new brooding colony on. And most notably, I left plenty of communications for my descendant, Apocri Helios. Mostly it's to help her understand her powers and the rules she has to follow for them to work, but also just to keep her company, since she gets pretty sad about me being quote unquote dead and who wants to be the character that makes little girls sad. Anyway that's pretty much it in terms of biography for me. It's probably minuscule compared to some other characters on here, like the Maryams. Good lord do they have long biographies. I suppose that's natural when you're a central character. I mostly ensure that the background stuff is kept in check, so the sorts of things I deal with are largely unwritten. That's only natural. So, moving on... Powers and Abilities So, like I said earlier, I have the power of being self-aware. The gist of it is laid out in that paragraph in the biography, but I'll try to explain it more in-depth here, because sure why not. Medium As I mentioned, the easiest way to explain this in the scope of the Or8 narrative is that I'm a medium. If you're not sure what that means, check the section in the psychics page. Essentially it just means I have a special link with some external power. In this case, that power is the Fates, the Fates being the term I use for the writers of Or8Weaver, Justin and Lilith. I see the world through their text, conversations, and thoughts (well, Justin's at least, since he's the one that plays me; Apocri gets to see inside Lilith's head). It means I know as much about the universe and its reality as the writers do. Show/Hide List Inventor I guess technically I did invent stuff within the reality of Or8, but like I just explained, I did this through reality warping shenanigans. So really, there isn't much of anything to add here. Maybe a list of the things I invented or helped invent? Frankly I could but it seems like a lot of work and ultimately unnecessary. Just blame any technology that seems too outlandish to conceivably exist on me. You'll be right more often than not. Relationships Given my role in the story, I didn't really involve myself in any romantic stuff. Or much social stuff really. But I'll go over the stuff there is, I guess. Romances Show/Hide List Family Show/Hide List Friends/Acquaintances Welp. I did say I was a recluse, right? Personality I should probably separate this between I am within the usual narrative and how I am outside of it or something. That would make sense... Alright, so inside the narrative I'm usually pretty calm, neutral, reclusive, and weird. Probably sort of like Raven from Teen Titans. It wouldn't even be that unfathomable if I had that exact voice. Feel free to imagine that. Anyway, I don't really dress in anything other than pjs and a nightgown bathrobe sort of thing (it's fuzzy and warm), which most people would say is not proper attire but bluh. I live in the middle of nowhere and literally the only people I interact with in person are my immediate family. Plus it helps to support my whole oracle aesthetic. I sort of play the enigmatic halfway point to Milata's straight-man and Josani's joker. Most people don't actually get the jokes and references I pepper into stuff because it relies on knowledge of the future and human culture they wouldn't be aware of. Otherwise I'm pretty antisocial and spend most of my time in my respitblock doing stuff for present (my future) Or8 time period. Outside of the constraints of the narrative, I think it's safe to say that I'm a huge troll (in the human definition; I'm not calling myself fat or big. I'm easily one of the skinniest and smallest trolls in the family). In fact I'm pretty sure I retroactively caused our species to be named trolls through a conversation Order and Chaos had, and frankly that sounds like something I would do. I think in that same conversation I was accused of creating troll 4chan and troll Reddit. Frankly, that's also plausible. I spent a lot of time on the internet (that technically didn't exist yet). I like pulling pranks and teasing people with my greater knowledge and understanding of reality, including the Fates themselves from time to time. I'm a character within a story so I can do pretty much whatever and if the Fates feel like it I can get away with it. It's a good way for Order to let off steam and be a little more overt in his self awareness from time to time. Fluff logs are something I quite enjoy because I don't have to put on a facade for my omnipotence or control over reality. It makes it easier to cut loose. Oh, and I like gaming. I'm usually playing a game boy or something when I'm hanging out. That probably sums it up. Frankly, it's easier to just read the logs. That said, seeing as you're reading this wiki, unless you're one of the Fates you probably don't have those logs. You can find some of them in the Retton section of this doc, though it's mostly narrative me talking in those. Maybe try getting in touch with Order about the others if you're really curious. just poke him at lorangera.justin@gmail.com or on Skype at justin.rla. Heh, I'm sure that won't come and bite him in the rear at some point. Quotes Quotes By Character *The Fates informed me that tonight is the night on which we begin our interactions, which will be numerous and productive. The subject of these discussions, personal exploration aside, will be the construction of the Sufferer’s Legacy project. (my first conversation with Retton) *You do, because Order is allowing you to. It is his words that I speak now, just as you too reply with his acceptance. You haven't questioned or debated the matter of a troll's will, because he has designed you to understand that it is irrelevant. (explaining Order's control over Retton) *Narratively speaking, that part hasn't been established. Therefore the response remains similarly in narrative limbo until you confirm or deny that. *I do, just as the Fates do. But it's never really been explicitly stated in this sort of context. This is a way of establishing your character to them canonically within our realm without making it too excessively ham-handed. That's also why I'm the one asking, and not any of the other people that could seeing as they would also already know most if not all of this, and have no reason to ask you given that preexisting knowledge. After all, up until now your story has only been told by others. Now you get to present it yourself and retroactively define who you are in the process. (explaining narrative contextualisation to Perses) *She is precious and sweet and smol and it is imperative that you meet her post haste, lest Order fall apart mid conversation. (to Tethys, about Apocri) *This is a recording, though realistically speaking it is being created as you have it. I am being given awareness of the conversation retroactively, so that I might recreate the conversation for the future. That might be confusing, so you may as well think of it as me having your part of the conversation recorded in the past, and I'm responding to it. (explaining a recorded conversation to Freyea) *The voices you hear are the Fates. They dictate everything that has happened, that is happening, and that will happen. Their control over our reality is absolute. Everyone is spoken to by a fate, and everything they do is guided by those whispers. We're the only ones that can hear them consciously, though. They exist in a reality separate from our own, so their perception of time is not the same as ours. To us, this is all linear. To them, it's more like a ball of temporal string. A big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff, if you will. (explaining the Fates to Freyea and Apocri) *But the Fate of Order likes to explain the mechanics of his constructs, and by extension so do I. To leave the question unanswered would have been irritating. (explaining why I like explaining things) *The term I believe you're looking for is "fanfiction". (to Dave, about Or8) *To answer your question, I have access to Order's memories and knowledge, including stuff he sticks on our Wiki. I'm fairly certain he's left some links through there to the Hannibal wiki as well. Also I was around when he watched the show too. (explaining the scope of my knowledge to Apocri) *Order gives me a lot of free reign because he knows that I won't break the rules. (continuing to explain my powers and relationship with Order to Apocri) *Don't make me boop you through spacetime. Quotes About Character *Did The Fates Need You To 3ndear Yourself To Me? (Retton, about our relationship during our last direct conversation before my "death") *HAH! A PLANKS BEEN REACHIN THERE FER THE BETTER PART O HER LIFE! (Josani, on the subject of whether or not I have a stick up my butt) *Seers, you get used to them, dear. (Aranea, about Tethys and Umiera) *Lilith: What... is she... always like this?, Josani: YES. LITERALLY ALL THE TIME. Trivia *The whole me being self aware was always a thing, but me being silly about it is fairly new. For most of the time before I started getting in-Pesterchum logs to myself, it was pretty much just narrative me. I think too many ideas were talked about before I became an actual character and as a result I was attrributed all sorts of shenanigans. *I like to boop people. That's my thing. I'm all about that boop. *It's about damn time I got my page filled in this wiki. Order's been procrastinating on doing it for ages. Probably because I was supposed to be a bit character, then I started getting way more actual presence in the story for some reason. I feel bad for him though, because Chaos basically refuses to write anything for this wiki, so he's eventually going to have to fill all her sections on his own. That's going to be tough...